


Ai no Reincarnation

by CursedCrystal



Series: UtaPri A/B/O Verse [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Some characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 03:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedCrystal/pseuds/CursedCrystal
Summary: A gift is not always a gift when you need to sacrifice something, but when what your heart wants clashing with your gift, what should you do? Cecil knows blessed with Muse comes with a price, but he also can't help to whom his feeling fall for.---------------A/B/O ThemeA companion fic for Roulette





	Ai no Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. First of all, I finished translating this fic like....almost two months ago but I don't have any confidence to publish it for many things. Put aside both Camus and Cecil are the least favorite in fandom (not that I care, Cecil and Otoya are my babies and will always that way), this fic a bit different.
> 
> Most of all, I put too many 'magical stuff' in this fic which heavily toned down in the anime (I don't know about how much in the game since I'm bad at remembering kanji), that already become the first warn.
> 
> Second, I don't know whether or not I should put 'Underage' warning. Officially Cecil age is unknown but we know at least he is a year younger than Otoya. Age of consent in Japan is 20, but in here, I put both Cecil and Camus under diplomatic immunity (because Cecil is a prince and Camus is noble). I don't know how Japan applied diplomatic immunity so my source is from western cop tv show, and when they applied diplomatic immunity scene that means goodbye smooth investigation because practically they're untouched by local law. I use my country age of consent for both Agna and Perma, 17.
> 
> If you feel the novel that I mentioned in this story is similar to Captive Prince, you're not wrong, because it is (though I haven't finished read the first book since...well...it's not a book that you can read in public)
> 
> And the last one, trying to write Camus is a headbanging process, he is hard to write and I tried my best not to made him really out of character but probably some of his scene turned out like that.

“Cecil!!” Otoya shout almost woke everyone up. What important thing that made the owner of red image color of ST☆RISH must shout in the corridor at eleven in the night.

“Oto- _nii_ can wake everyone up.” Cecil grumbled, opening his door room.

“Only your room occupied in this corridor.” Otoya reminded him. “Put that aside, what’s the meaning of this.” That guitarist lifted a thick magazine in his hand.

Cecil stared at the magazine that shoved to his face. α Palace. A magazine with adult Alpha as their target reader. One of the section pretty controversial but after twenty years able to survive in the printing media world, it proved that controversial section still caught many eyes. And for commemoration for the 20th anniversary, his face made an appearance in that section.

“Oto- _nii_ hates reading α Palace, am I right?” He dared himself to accept α Palace offer because he thought his half-brother never touched that magazine, once said adult magazine sometimes too vulgar.

“Ren reads it sometimes.”

Ah….he forgot that probability. Now he will get a long lecture from Otoya because of his photos.

“Explain this photo!” Otoya half shouted while opening one of the pages where his photo displayed.

Whoa, now seeing it as a reader he should say his pose a bit too daring in front of the camera. Only wearing white fabric pants like the one he usually wore in Agnapolis without any cloth covering his upper body that adorned with gold chain accessories, a gold choker on his neck connected with a chain who was held by Camus who stood behind him. Camus’ hand hold his waist tight, that noble blue eyes; that during photo session wearing clothes that suit to his title; gave a cold stare to the camera, in contrast to his helpless look. And that just one of many photos that α Palace had inside their magazine. Of course other photos had the same theme.

He still remembered rejecting that photo session offer. Even for just one shoot, being a gravure idol was risky, not to mention other ST☆RISH members reaction. He rejected the offer twice, but probably a demon put his hand on the third proposal which made it ended up in Camus’ hand before he can throw it away and to make it worse, Camus was interested with the theme Prison Prince. A famous novel telling about a love story of Eastern prince who became ‘property’ to Western noble in order to save his country from attack. Ironically, he and Camus were indeed perfect idol to represent the characters from the novel. He’s an Agnapolis prince which located in the middle of the desert while Camus is frozen-land Permafrost noble.

Without waiting for his agreement, Camus accepted that offer. He obviously had an argument about that one-sided decision, but Camus had no intention to change his mind, even threw a sinister remark if Cecil dared to cancel it, that just proved how low skill was. He wanted to reply Otoya never posed for an adult magazine to prove his skill but held his words back, afraid Camus will do something a bit extreme to win his argument. If the one who needed to suffer was him, it’s okay, just don’t drag his brother.

“Cecil, I’m talking in here.” Otoya words snapped him from his flashback. “So, your explanation?”

Like this, Otoya really looked like a protective older brother who tried to protect his younger sibling.

“Uh….work.” He answered, too oversimplified the problem. Otoya eyes already told him his answer was rejected. “Just for one photo session, Oto- _nii_. Saotome _shachou_ also didn’t say anything about his.” That meant he got a green light from their agency president.

Otoya gave a long sigh. “ But your pose….”

“I already explained it in the interview, I did it as _idol_ Aijima Cecil, not ST☆RISH’s Aijima Cecil.” Surely he wasn’t reckless when doing a risky photo shoot, he built a ‘barrier’ so his teammates or ST☆RISH reputation won’t be involved.

“That’s not…..fine, that’s my next question, but my important question, you didn’t get harassment from Camus-san, did you?

Cecil blinked his eyes a few times, didn’t expect that will be the one that Otoya asked. Camus’ hand never stopped touching every inch of his body while they were in front of the camera but after the photographer said ‘cut’, that pale hand moved away. Camus even gave him kimono to cover his body without saying anything. He came with a provocative outfit that made some crew whispered something unpleasant toward him in the corner of the set. It boiled his blood, it’s not like he was given a choice to wear clothes and ornament like this. His head down, hands clenched tight, but before he can take further Camus already on those three. He still remembered what Camus said.

‘ _Well...well...some mongrels don’t know how to shut their mouth._ ’ That immediately Camus clarified he just recite one of the lines from the novel and everyone on site applauded him, saying the way he spoke it was perfect while those who badmouthed him can’t say another word, probably ashamed for what already said. Everyone on set probably accepted ‘just recite one line from novel’ reason, but not with Cecil. He knew in first hand Camus real personality and for a moment, the side that never came out to public made an appearance. He never had a chance to ask why Camus did it.

To tell the truth, rather than ‘harassment’, Camus touch calmed him down while in front of the camera. He won’t deny there were more than one or two sarcastic hissings when he made some mistakes, but in the end, it was Camus guidance that made him finished the photo shoot perfectly.

“I’m not that low, Ittoki.” Said Camus which surprised those siblings. “Your little brother is a handful but I know harassing him only gives me a lot of trouble. Now, move from my door room. I need to rest.”

Didn’t want to have a fight with Camus, Otoya said his ‘good night’ to Cecil and returned to his room.

“Why Ittoki suddenly thought I harass you.” Said Camus while putting his travel coat on the coat rack beside the door.

“α Palace.” Cecil answered.

“You said he didn’t read it and that’s why you accepted the offer.”

“What….Camus accepted it without my agreement, Otoya didn’t read it just what made it reconsider it.” Cecil corrected in an annoyed voice. Camus always doing things as he like. “I never agreed.”

Camus scoffed showing his ignorance.

“That time, why helped me?” Cecil asked, remember he never asked why Camus showed his true persona in public.

“Hmm? I don’t recall ever helped you.”

“At shooting.”

For a second something changed in Camus’ eyes but it was too fast so he concluded it just his own eyes playing a trick. “I don’t help you, I’m just stopping you before you made a foolish act. If you yelled at them it will end up as a scandal.”

An answer that somehow he already predicted but still, he can’t help to smile. What a Camus-like answer. The more they interact the more he can see behind all high and mighty attitude there is a sliver of kindness that Camus showed it in his own way.

“See you tomorrow, Camus.” He said, climbed up to his bed, continued his sleep that Otoya disturb.

“Don’t wake up late.” Camus warned. That noble blue eye was still on Cecil who didn’t need a long time for dozing off.

Cecil probably didn’t realize that small change how he handled Camus slowly changed his heart. A change he never knew until Muse warned him in a hard way.

* * *

Few days before Otoya disappear, his brother asked him if he afraid with Alpha bite, made him unable to give everything to the song. He remembered that time he said he didn’t know but he also added if that from Alpha that he wanted, he will be very happy. That what was he said. What he didn’t say that Alpha bite will seal his fate to something that Otoya can’t imagine. Since little, Agnapolis citizen called him ‘Muse favorite son’, that each of his songs was blessed. He never knew that title hide something until it was too late.

He tried to focus while Tokiya told about Otoya’s past. That it was his brother own decision that made him didn’t have ‘father and mother’, Otoya only acknowledge Shining Saotome run inside his vein but just that and Otoya also rejected his offer to meet with Agnapolis queen; his mother also act as Agnapolis diplomat in Japan and even though he never visited the embassy since his idol debut, he was sure he still had easy access to go inside; giving a reason that Aijima Kotomi who gave birth and raised Cecil was no longer his mother. That woman already had her own happiness that he didn’t want to destroy with the existence of a son she can’t remember. Otoya story was really sad and had a lot of scars, but there was a part of his mind that wandered to another place. Otoya question that night angered Muse. He grabbed his purple pendulum necklace on his neck. His medium to communicate between him and Muse. Sometimes they spoke vivid using words, other times just conveying the emotion. This time he only felt anger. He already became a ‘bad boy’ in front of the goddess.

Being Muse favorite son also meant his heart only allowed for the song, for Muse, but now there is an Alpha that he didn’t know since when occupied a place in his heart.

“Cecil. Cecil.” Call Syo.

“I’m sorry. What did you ask?” Cecil jolted from his daydream.

“Do you have any idea how to deliver our message to Otoya.”

“What about a song? It doesn’t matter how Otoya current condition, song always important to him. One of our group songs should be able to convey our message.” He suggested that got agreement from others, but they met with another problem. What kind of method should be used so Otoya can truly get their message. Just broadcasting the song wasn’t enough.

His phone ring distracted the other five from their brainstorming. He wasn’t in the mood to talk about a job now, almost push the ‘reject’ button, but the name on the screen changed his mind. “Excuse me.” He said before walking out to the corridor to accept his phone.

“Your brother is missing.” Said heavy voice on the other side without saying ‘hello’.

“If you already know, then why called me.” Answered Cecil, annoyed. “What do you want to say, Camus? If just confirmation I’ll hang up the phone.”

“You do that, I won’t give you suggestion anymore.” Camus threatened back.

“How can you know I need some suggestion now?”

“You’re easy to predict.” Camus said without any change in his tone. “So, what kind of suggestion you need.”

He told about his idea using song to send a message but they hadn’t figured out the best way so their message was able to reach Otoya who was currently nowhere to found. No ‘foolish’ remark from Camus meant his idea already on the right road.

“Ignorant peasants.” Camus said after he finished his story.

“I’m not a peasant!” Cecil protested.

“Your friends are peasants and you are a stupid prince.” Said that man. “You don’t even know this week is the same week when Shining Saotome single reached his twenty million sold. Use that.”

“Use it...how….” He sighed but then he caught what Camus meant. “Thank you. Camus reliable as always, like when Shion refused to finish our duet.”

“You already said your thanks for that, I don’t need repetition. Now, hurry finds your brother. It will be pathetic if Quartet Night wins because the other team couldn’t show up.” Camus ended the call.

Cecil stared to his phone screen that showed ‘call ended’ message before gave an innocent smile. Not for long because his face suddenly scrunched up while holding his necklace, the bright purple color darkened almost like black.

“I will never change my feeling.” Cecil said in pain.

* * *

Ice crystal curse. The most horrifying curse among Agnapolis curse that equal to an execution sentence to its host. Cecil never expected he will be cursed for the second time. When he must spend his life as a cat, result of his cousins doing who tried to remove him from the successor list, he got panic but he knew to break his curse wasn’t as hard as moving a mountain, which finally calmed him down and go on a journey to find a harmony that he sought. But ice crystal is different. Not like another curse that started from magic and help from the _shaman_ , ice crystal sourced from one thing. The Muse that blessed the Agnapolis land itself. A curse that will appear when Muse enraged to someone they already choose.

Cecil only realized something was different on his right chest tattoo when he saw his reflection after took a bath. A burst of white shade appeared on the lower side of this tattoo, like gentle ice covered a flower petal. He knew in instant for the second time he was cursed. Strangely, unlike the first one, he just silently stared it and smiled weakly, already predicted this thing will come. When he decided he will never change his feeling, he also ready with any punishment from Muse. He just didn’t expect it will be this cruel. Over time his body will be weakened and when the tattoo fully covered with the ice crystal, he will lose his consciousness and when he opened his eyes again, his entire feeling will be wrapped in unmelted ice, or in another word, he will lose his feeling. There isn’t any way to undo the process, once it happened, everything just a countdown.

“Hmm? Camus?” Asked Cecil when he came out from the bathroom and saw Camus reading a file on his desk.

“They also asked you?” Camus asked back without saw him, flipping paper inside the folder.

Cecil walked closer. “That jewelry commercial? Yes. Camus too?”

He got another photo shoot offer, this time for new jewelry set, two models from two gemstones that just recently released, emerald and aquamarine. His green eyes in contrast to his brown skin made the company though he was the perfect model to promote their emerald set. He already accepted the offer, seeing nothing was ‘weird’ from this. Whoever that will become his partner in photo shoot later he will act like a pro, already learned for not too picky in the job.

"Of course. An idol must shine like a crystal." Camus replied.

"There are not idol can compare Camus' beautiful aquamarine eyes. Like the blue of ice reflected in sunlight."

"You hang out with Jinguji too much." Camus outstretched his hand that Cecil immediately took.

Just with one pull, the young prince fell onto Camus' lap with a smile. He placed both his hand on Camus' shoulder, looking back at the first time he touched that shoulder he already knew it stronger than its look. He can smell Camus' scent clearly when they're this close, like air in the middle of a blizzard. The scent he never inhaled when he was in Agnapolis.

Omega like him and Otoya had a higher sensitivity to individual scent and if they felt comfortable with someone scent, they will comfortable with the person. It didn't always mean in a special context, it can be interpreted befriending with them. Ren's like a forest in the morning, Masato's like midnight ocean, Syo's like grass field in midday, Natsuki's like midsummer rain, Tokiya's like calm lake in the night, and his brother's like sunflower field in full bloom. Each of those scents had their own positive impression for him. But Camus' different. The blizzard that he carried for a time made him uncomfortable, a smell he never knew. He forgot how many times he clashed with Camus, argued with him, but slowly he sensed something different from that blizzard. Ren once said his scent like a bright blue sky. In the middle of the storm, there is always a blue sky, right. Beautiful thing surrounded by destruction.

An idiom that truly held its words.

"What else Jinguji teach?" Camus asked as if he tried to threaten.

"Camus wrong." Cecil objected, already used with Camus tone so he knew Camus wasn't serious.

"Hmm….so what's the truth?"

The corner of his eyes watched Camus hand that touched his cheek. Seems like Alpha in front of him wanted more tonight.

"Just caught Tokiya and Otoya on the wrong time." He mumbled. He really wanted to erase his memory on that day. He forgot to knock before entering Otoya's room just to see something he didn't to look at all. Otoya lying on the sofa with Tokiya on top of his brother, undressing him. Words that he said was influenced with what he heard from Tokiya that time before those two realized he was in the room.

"How many times must I told you until you understand, this eyes only allowed to see me." Pale hand on his cheek now strongly grabbed his shirt until their face only a millimeter apart.

Cecil blinked before put an innocent smile. He closed his eyes, letting Camus captured his lips with his.

* * *

_ A few weeks before… _

The duet project ended up with a big success and popularity for groups that competed in the battle for SSS opening artist slot skyrocketed. Although two weeks already passed after the decisive concert, they still became a popular topic. To fulfill fans enthusiasm, both agencies agreed to make another joint project between ST☆RISH and HE☆VENS, this time in the form of a photo book.

A smirk automatically appeared in the face of both group members when they met, specifically toward Tokiya's reaction. It was still fresh in their mind when they sang the encore, Maji Love Legend Star, Eiichi took a chance to wound his arm on Otoya's shoulder next to Tokiya, only Eiji presence that blocked him. After the camera changed the focus to Syo and Yamato, Tokiya in 'subtle' way put his hand on Eiichi arm that still Otoya's shoulder. A brief stop in Eiichi voice and he quickly put his arm down gave a big pointer for what Tokiya actually had done. Even though he had slim built, Tokiya physical strength, with all his daily training schedule, can't be underestimated. In public eyes, he looked neutral, but for those who understand Tokiya personality, he obviously made a 'fence' to make sure Eiichi didn't come closer to Otoya.

"Tokiya scary." Cecil said between the photo shoot break, he sat on the same table with Otoya. Anyone who knew Tokiya can see behind his camera smile there was black aura surrounding him.

Otoya groaned. "Since he knew there will be another project with HE☆VENS his possessiveness got worse." That redhair put his head on the table.

He was happy his brother can be with his chosen Alpha, really. But there was a speck of jealousy in the corner of his heart. Jealous because he can't have what Otoya have. Alpha that he wanted won't act like Tokiya. That if they can be together. The Muse rage never stopped, he also won't change his feeling, a dead end situation.

"Ah!! My favorite scarf!" Nagi shouted.

A strong wind that just passed in the set blew HE☆VENS youngest member scarf away to the highest branch of a tree near him.

"I'll get it." Cecil said, started to climb, ignoring the danger others warned him. He felt they're too exaggerating, he was accustomed to it. "Here, Nagi." He released that grey-black scarf from the branch which the owner took it immediately.

" _Sankyu_." Nagi said. "You're just like a cat. If you can't go down it's not Nagi fault."

Cecil only laughed. For a moment he lost his focus on his footing while at the same time a strong wind blew again, resulting a lost in his balance. He quickly tried to found a new footing but it was too late. His body already fell to the ground. He already gave himself to fate, closing his eyes, waiting for the pain but it never came. He actually found himself on top Camus body. His face felt hotter compared to a few seconds before.

"Careful, Cecil." Camus said in his idol persona which only made Cecil shivered in fear. This kindness will be returned with a long and heavy lecture when there weren't any public eyes saw. "You're really a klutz."

He definitely will die because he made Camus helped him to stand. But when he stood perfectly he felt lucky Camus still hold him, pain spread in his right ankle. In reflex, he grabbed Camus tighter, indirectly told Camus about his condition. Camus stare at him which he returned with 'don't tell other' face.

"Geez...we just arrived and Cecil-chan already made a scene." Reiji commented. Quartet Night also called for bonus part in the photo book, made them can come late to set, unlike ST☆RISH and HE☆VENS. "Myu, does Cecil-chan okay?"

"He's alright." Camus replied, returned to the place where his teammates gather.

Cecil spent the rest of the photo session covering up his pain that only got worse and worse. He almost gave up when the photographer gave direction to jump for each group but the one hurt him most wasn't physical, it was Camus ignorance. Not for once that man asked about his condition while in the set. Even after the photo shoot finished Camus only said a casual goodbye and only reminded him for not climbing up a tree again.

Why from all of Alpha his heart chose the unpredictable one. Camus kindness always followed with a reason why he did that. He didn't know what kind of person Camus was, always put different persona in public and in private. Unpredictable persona. Why Camus? Why must be an Alpha who came like a blizzard, crashing everything that on its way.

Cecil dropped his body on his bed, half dozed off, neglecting the pain on his foot.

Or probably because of that. There was something in that destruction that caught his attention.

His eyes stare to Camus' area in their room. After the decisive concert of SSS opening artist concluded, Quartet Night returned to Shining's dormitory, sharing a room again with their junior (though Reiji preferred slept in an empty room and really considering to have his own). He and Camus were rooming together again. Nothing changed. Expecting Camus to change was something impossible. He was a prince but Camus also a noble, one of the reasons why Camus was assigned as his senior, their social status gap wasn't that far. Camus can teach Cecil anything that was needed as an idol as an equal.

“Oi, Aijima.”

Camus' voice woke him up. When did he fall asleep?

“Camus?” He said while rubbing his eyes.

"Why you don't treat your foot?" Camus growled, pulled up his pants that covered his right ankle. Place where it hurt most already turned into a nasty purplish bruise.

He didn't realize his it was that bad. "I….forgot."

"Fool. How many times need I tell you, health is important for an idol. You're not a beginner, Aijima."

Unable to give an answer, Cecil just hung his head in guilt. Yes, he acted like a child now, sulking, neglecting his own health. He wanted attention. Fulfilling his instinct as an Omega.

"You hear me, Aijima."

"Then why Camus just kept silent before?" Cecil questioned back, frustrated. "You don't care at all."

"You the one who asked to not tell others. If I suddenly asked about your condition in the set, others will suspicious."

Cecil only able to give a silent answer but suddenly changed to yell, Camus grabbed his swollen ankle. "Camus!!" What he wanted to yell next just stuck on his throat and disappear. That man wasn't intended to torture him, but helped him. Well, Camus should give a warning first before he wrapped his ankle but why he needed to protest if turned out Camus had good intention.

"Cold." Cecil pulled his leg in reflex when he felt something cold, like ice, in his bandage after Camus finished his wrap. "This….magic?"

"Agnapolis also has magic. Don't act like it's your first time."

"Not like this one." Cecil shook his head. Agnapolis magic focused on 'protection' and 'curse', affecting immaterial things. This indeed his first time saw magic that had a physical manifestation. "Isn't it forbidden to use magic outside our country?" If Permafrost like Agnapolis, there was an absolute rule that forbids its citizen to use magic outside their territory, protecting their country secret.

"We come from a country that has magic, I know you will say nothing."

He will dig his own grave if he opened his mouth about this to people who don't understand. Even to Otoya, he always limited himself not to speak more about Agnapolis magic.

"Camus really looks like a blizzard." He said without thinking.

"Ha?" That man gave a confused look.

"Camus scent like a blizzard."

"I already know. Since child everyone said I have a unique scent. Are you disturbed with it? How unfortunate, I was born like this."

"No." Cecil gave a shook. "Only in the beginning because I never knew blizzard, but now I already accustomed with Camus' blizzard."

"If you already accustomed, why do you put a face like you want to cry."

Camus forcefully grabbed his chin, making him stare into a pair of blue ice eyes.

His face like he wanted to cry? Camus' storm wasn't just in his scent. His honesty and innocence that became his notable point in ST☆RISH now acted as a boomerang. He was never good at lying, never good at hiding his emotion. Once triggered, he will say what his current feeling was. All this time he can keep it by controlling his emotion in front of Camus. If can't keep his mouth shut tight, he will embarrass himself.

"What is your problem, Aijima? You don't like I returned to here? You think I don't realize your attitude change?"

He locked his lip, averting his look but Camus forced him to stare at him again.

"Not 'dislike'. Because your brother already has an Alpha?"

Both his pupil dilated. Camus can read him this easy? More than this, his expression will tell everything.

"You're jealous with your brother but not because he takes the Alpha that you wanted. If you like Ichinose, everyone already knows ages ago. You're jealous because you can't be like him. Alpha that you choose…."

Quickly he slapped Camus' arm. A wrong move that he realized after it was too late. He just gave Camus his confirmation.

"You're still a kid, Aijima." Camus said after a moment of silent, probably never expected with the answer.

Kid. What was that meant. He was the youngest among ST☆RISH and entire Master Course, but he already 17. "I'm not a kid! I'm already 17!" He screamed angrily.

"I'm not speaking about your age but 17 is still a kid." Camus answered with an unreadable expression. "Only kid confessing like to everyone in public."

"I like Shion and Nagi." Cecil protested, he knew what point Camus meant.

Nagi had his own personality but that didn't mean he can't feel guilty. That youngest HE☆VENS member approached him between shoot, apologizing in his own ways, ' _I did say if you can't come down it won't be my fault, but I never asked you to fall either_ ', in which he replied with a smile. It wasn't Nagi fault he fell, it was his own choice to climb up the tree. That time he said because of he like Shion and Shion close with Nagi, he won't mind climbed up another tree to take his scarf. His relationship with Shion can be considered close after their successful duet and he can put respect on Shion 'place' in HE☆VENS. They exchanged email sometimes, at first it just short message but by the time, it got longer like email between friends. Each ear that heard 'like' from his mouth in the shoot said nothing. They knew Aijima Cecil was an innocent idol who had a habit to say 'like', followed with Ittoki Otoya.

"Otoya also keep saying 'like' but Tokiya never think him as a kid." He added.

"Because Ichinose never dared to court Ittoki as an Alpha before and Ittoki locked his feeling. You're not your brother, you know what is 'like' from the start."

"That's the reason why Camus doesn’t believe me? Thinking me as a kid? I can tell the difference."

"Prove it." The Silk Palace noble challenged him. "Prove it, if you're not a kid. Your like for me is different from others. What can you do to make me believe."

And suddenly now Camus asked for proof? He really was a blizzard that destroyed everything. What should he do as proof. This conversation came out of nowhere. He didn't have any preparation. His mind was blank.

"See. You're still a kid." Camus turned his body.

Cecil grabbed that Alpha hand, didn't allow him to walk away. Camus halted his step, looked him over his shoulder.

There was a doubt on both of his eyes, but slowly he gave a sign for Camus to come closer. Proof. There was only one thing he can think right now. He didn't know if this was enough or not, but at least he already tried to give proof. As soon as Camus in his distance, he grabbed Camus grey shirt, that man lowered his body following his hand movement until their lips joined as one. Camus gave no reaction during their brief kiss.

"Kid." Camus said after Cecil distanced himself.

Cecil didn't bother to hide the hurt on the face. This was his proof and still not enough? He rather went back to Agnapolis this instant than saw Camus again.

"Let me teach you what a real kiss is."

"!!!" Now it was his turn who gave no reaction but in a very different context. Camus' kiss far different from the one he gave, not just two lips connected to each other, but trying to crush his lip, aggressive and very dominant. He was overwhelmed when Camus stepped up his game, he can feel tongue that wasn't his exploring his mouth cavern.

When his back felt the bed, he realized won't stop just with a kiss. His body stiffened. Afraid. Doubt. Not ready. All of them appeared in his face. Should he let Camus touch his body?

"Camus." His right hand held Camus’ hand that tried to pull his shirt.

"Are you afraid, Aijima?"

Yes. He was scared. But….if this was the proof that Camus wanted, if this can make Camus believe with his feeling…

"If you don't talk, I won't stop."

In the end, he said nothing. Half of his heart still not ready with Camus touch, but he locked it along with the pain that enveloped his body. At least he can feel Camus entire body. He can imagine how it felt to be owned by an Alpha.

Before exhaustion forced him to close his eyes he can feel massive anger emitted from his necklace. He made a terrible mistake. His fleeting feeling made him forgot to consider the Muse. Punishment will be given.

* * *

_ Present day... _

Morning rays between curtains woke Cecil up. It was still morning for him but can’t sleep again, his chest hurt, his breath came in a gasp. An empty bed across his told him he was alone in the room, no need to hide his pain.

Camus will never sleep in his bed until morning, not even for a few minutes slept. Their relationship had no name, only physical. Cecil remembered every Camus’ words after that night, not a single one can be considered as an answer. Camus acted as he owned him but he wasn’t that stupid until he didn’t realize what Camus owned only his body. There was a speck of affection that Camus gave, when it just two of them inside the room, no other eyes watching, either ST☆RISH or Quartet Night members. He never hoped for a change in Camus attitude, that Alpha personality wouldn’t allow it, furthermore for a kid like him.

He forced himself to get up from the bed after regaining his breath. He should cover up his condition. His time with others already on the countdown, every moment must not be wasted.

Today’s job...he closed his eyes remembering his schedule, concept meeting for jewelry set photo shoot with Camus. Not really a bad day. At least Camus won’t question his condition. He can focus during the meeting.

Or not.

He got a terrible headache in the middle of discussion what kind of background should they used in the photo. Come and goes but never stopped. He almost can’t follow up what the other said, one or two sentences sounded like a muted voice in his ears. Even if now put his head on a pillow it won’t make the pain disappear.

“Aijima-san, Aijima-san.” One of the staff called him.

“I’m sorry. Can you repeat it?”

“For the background that Camus-san suggested, does Aijima-san agree?”

He heard this part. Camus wanted to put a matching background to make a strong accent for the jewelry set. Ice tundra for aquamarine and green forest for emerald. “I think it’s a good idea. I agree with it.” He said.

One tortuous hour passed without him creating a major problem. He had two hours before his next schedule. Probably he can close his eyes in one of the empty room in the studio. His vision blurry vision getting worse while waiting for the elevator and he almost collapsed if there wasn’t an arm hold him.

“Camus?” His doubled vision still able to recognize the silhouette in front of him, also he can’t mistake the blizzard scent he smelled.

Camus pulled him to the elevator that finally reached their floor. “Aijima, you forced yourself again.” Camus said in anger.

He chuckled weakly. If he didn’t force himself, there won’t be any memories left for him. “Just dropped it. Don’t tell the other, please.” He can’t fight his headache anymore. “I don’t want...to miss….any memory…” His body slumped in Camus’ arms.

For a second Camus at lost, didn’t know what should he do to the suddenly collapsed boy before he repositioned Cecil body, he draped one Cecil arm around his shoulder while his own right hand holding Cecil body up. Cecil’s tattoo on right chest revealed in this position.

“Ice crystal.” Camus mumbled when he realized the lower part in Cecil tattoo encased in ice. “Cecil...you…”

* * *

For four months ice crystal continue to encase his tattoo. Four months he covered up his gradually worsened condition. Medication only helped until the third month, now his body was too weak to be sustained with medicine. One by one ST☆RISH members start to realize his sickly body, Otoya the one who worried and most vocal about his condition. He insisted nothing was wrong, even though the other never stop throwing a worried look. Every morning he prayed for his body able to hold on, that he still had time.

Until in the middle of the dancing lesson, his body refused to comply with his pray, his vision suddenly turned black. He still can hear panic screams from his friends but can’t move his body. Why now...there were a lot of things he still wanted to do with ST☆RISH, he still wanted to smile every time he was Camus, he wasn’t ready to lose his feeling, spending his entire life feeling nothing. A little bit more. Gave him a little bit more time.

 

 

Faintly, he can hear a voice near him, unclear like a muffled voice but he knew it was Otoya voice. Slowly his hearing getting better and he can hear other voices one by one.

“Since last few months.” Otoya said.

“Last week interview Cecil keep asking to repeat the question, right. Luckyly it’s for a  magazine. I asked him after that but he said he was fine.” This time Syo’s voice.

“Also during the training session.” Tokiya added.

“Is that so.” Said a female voice that been a while since the last time he heard it. He forced his heavy eyes to open. Sat on the bedside, a long brown haired woman that even though wearing a simple daily cloth, and her hair only tied in a simple way and draped it over her left shoulder, can’t hide her queen aura. Aijima Kotomi. Agnapolis’ queen and his mother.

“ _Okaasama_.” Cecil called. “Why are you in here?”

“Because I need to confirm something.” Kotomi answered softly but there was strictness behind it. “I left to Agnapolis for three months without getting any news about you and this is what I get after I returned.” That woman showed his photo in a magazine, the jewelry set commercial that released three months ago, to be exact a photo where he didn’t wear anything on his upper body. “That was three months ago. How far is it now, Cecil?”

His mother obviously followed his career development as an idol. He postponed his crown prince position so that he can be in ST☆RISH, his mother wanted to see how serious his decision. As a queen of Agnapolis, his mother also knew his current condition just buy seeing a three-month-late photo.

“Cecil, show it to mother.” Kotomi asked.

Heavy heartily he removed his shirt. His mother quickly gasped in sadness when he revealed three-quarter of his tattoo already covered in ice. He only closed his eyes in regret.

“What’s wrong with Cecil.” Otoya asked worriedly.

“Ice flower crystal curse.” Said Kotomi that made others also gasped. “Cecil’s tattoo isn’t just a decoration, it’s a proof that Muse blessed him. But being Muse’s favorite son also comes with a heavy condition...and when it broke Muse will give a punishment. Cecil…” Kotomi didn’t finish her words but Cecil can hear that voiceless question, ‘why’. Since little his mother never forgot to remind him of the risk chosen as Muse favorite son. Always and always. And in every time he gave the same answer ‘I understand, _okaasama_.’ But in the end he let a storm ruined what was being told since little.

“ _Okaasama_ , I don’t regret it.” He smiled sadly. He didn’t regret the Muse punishment, what he regretted was he would never able to heard Camus answer or probably when he heard it he already can’t feel anything. “I’m sorry, I still feel a little tired, can we continue this later? Everyone also still has job, right.”

Everyone looked reluctant to leave the room, still worrying about his condition, but he put a weak begging smile, that he wanted to be alone right now, need to prepare his mind. One by one his teammates left his room, Otoya became the last one. If only the condition was different he’ll gladly let Otoya stayed as long as he wanted, it was the first time his big brother can be in the same room with their mother, able to look Kotomi right in front of his eyes, even though Kotomi can’t remember she had another son before Cecil.

“No bite mark.” Kotomi said after only two of them in the room, that woman delicate finger touched his nape. “Who is your Alpha?”

Just a silence with a shook on his head. He already let his mother down.

“Cecil…” Kotomi sighed weakly. “I don’t know why you let him. You yourself should be the one who knows most ice flower crystal curse appeared when you give your heart and body to an Alpha, with or without your consent. With this rapid movement I’m sure the same Alpha touched you many times.”

Cecil’s eyes went to across the room, to Camus’ part. It was true, not only one or two times Camus touched him. ‘With or without his consent’. He can’t give a definite answer. If it was only light kiss or touch he can accept it, his heart wanted it, but when things escalated, his heart always filled with doubt and fear. Camus never gave his answer was the main reason why he can’t accept the touch fully even though his heart yearned it.

“Just tell me he is not a cruel Alpha.”

For this he can give an answer in confidence. “Arrogant and always makes a barrier from the other is his real personality but he has his own way to show his feeling. I and others already get used with his harsh words but that’s it. He knows how to treat and Omega….to some extent most likely.” He added the last part in a faint voice.

“Without giving an answer.” Kotomi reminded him. “Cecil, I come here not only to check your condition, but there is something you need to know…”

* * *

Cecil sat on the window sill while watching the night sky, ignoring there was a high chance he will sick because of the cold air. What for. Even he shut tight his window he will end up sick. He needed fresh air, to release the pang on his chest after hearing what Kotomi said in the afternoon, it still rang clearly on his mind.

“ _Silk Palace queen want to betroth you with his son. She said it will give you an advantage. I don’t understand when she proposed it but seeing your condition now, I think I know what she actually offers._ ”

Permafrost magic able to stop his curse, or to be exact protect his heart from freezing. Fighting a curse with a curse. He didn’t know the detail but he knew what will happen. In normal condition, mating with Alpha who had strong ice aura in Permafrost will also freeze the consort heart and he was cursed with the same result. Those who understand magic will know what will happen if two curses that had the same type clashed, it will cancel each other.

He had a chance to be freed from ice flower crystal curse, to keep smile and laugh, to feel many things, but with a big price. Unlike ice flower crystal, Permafrost ‘curse’ began when an Alpha bit his Omega. To keep his smile, he won’t be together with his desired Alpha. Why can’t he be given with easy choice like Otoya.

He wanted to discuss this with Camus, what kind of person Silk Palace queen son who suddenly proposed him, but it had been a week since the last time that Quartet Night member returned to the dormitory. The other group members had the same knowledge as him, what they knew Camus had his own business. Did the reason Camus never gave his answer because that man only ‘prepared’ him for the queen son? His chest hurt the longer he thought about it.

“Cecil, can I in?” Otoya knocked on his door.

“Come in, Oto- _nii_.”

“Ah! Cecil! Your sick will worsen if you sit there.” Otoya shouted after he opened the door.

“I don’t see the difference.” Cecil replied weakly that made Otoya put his worried and sad look. “Oto- _nii_ happy able to see _okaasama_?”

“Don’t switch the conversation. I want to check your condition.”

“ _Okaasama_ already explained my condition.”

Kotomi finally the one who explained what kind of curse that eating away his condition to the entire ST☆RISH. He only able to look down, unable to see directly the worry in their eyes during Kotomi explanation, he felt guilty for deceiving them. Cecil knew what they were thinking, he almost ran out of time and he kept silent. A long silent filled his room after Kotomi finished her explanation. Otoya and the others didn’t know what kind of reaction they should give. Without saying anything one by one his friends left the room with one thing in mind, ‘how should they treat Cecil now, what kind of expression should they give, what kind of conversation can they bring’. Answers that can’t come in instant. No one can sleep tonight, Cecil especially.

“Why you never said anything to me? Because we’re only half-brother?”

“No! Not exactly that….Oto- _nii_ is still Oto- _nii_ , my brother, but...Oto- _nii_ doesn’t have Agnapolis blood. Even until now Oto- _nii_ still having a hard time to believe the concept of Muse that Agnapolian worship.” He gave a small smile when Otoya looked guilty. What Otoya believed, what other ST☆RISH members believed, what he believed, even though not on the same line, they can respect each other, didn’t disturb or harass it. In his way to ‘not bother’ others, he spoke so little about the spiritual side of Agnapolis which actually a dominant part in his country, including to Otoya. “If I tell about this curse, I must tell about other things that Oto- _nii_   hard to believe, that’s why I decided to stay silent, until I can’t hide it any longer.”

“And what else must I know now?” Otoya walked closer to his side. “Cecil, I don’t want any more surprise.” That redhair hand stretched to caress his head slowly, a sign that he will accept any hidden explanation.

Similar. Kotomi’s and Otoya’s warmth always bring him calm. It wasn’t just Otoya’s smile that made others happy, his natural trait also gave comfort for anyone near him. A kindness that made him can’t lie.

* * *

Aijima Cecil vacuum from ST☆RISH and entertainment world. That rumor quickly spread as a headline on infotainment magazines cover, many showbiz news sites, and was confirmed on Saotome Production official website. The official reason was due to the health condition. Not exactly lying to the public either, in the last month Cecil spent almost his time lying on the bed. He actually proposed to withdraw because he didn’t want to become a burden, giving them a weak hope, but his friends refused. Shining Saotome gave the same reaction. After his curse passed the final stage, his physical condition _will_ gradually get better, what he can’t confirm was his emotional state. Camus never returned to the dormitory. Quartet Night members said Camus only appeared for practice and job, but outside that nobody knew what he actually doing, Camus sealed his lip tight.

Probably being busy with Silk Palace prince. Cecil thought bitterly. He almost made his decision. Just need one factor that still stopped him and it can only be decided after he met with Camus directly. He already asked for everyone, either ST☆RISH or Quartet Night, to pass his message to Camus, because his condition made him can’t. He even made a special request to Otoya who currently acted on the same theatrical drama with Camus. He must admit the way Otoya passed his message never crossed in his mind, but he hoped that will made Camus met with him.

He was in deep sleep when he felt cold air. At first he thought it just wind but then he remembered Otoya always locked his window every night. After he woke himself up, he realized there was only a stream of cold air, like trying to lead him to somewhere. He slowly followed it, trying to not making any noise that can wake another dormitory resident, especially his protective older brother (and Kotomi made it harder by asking other ST☆RISH members to look for him). He was led to a backyard area which filled with trees that he and others called ‘mini forest’, the further he walked, the colder the air until he arrived at the source. In the middle of trees and grass that covered in ice, stood a person who had been a while since last time he saw.

“Camus.” Cecil called, relieved.

“I admit I underestimate Ittoki’s darkness and you know which button must be pushed to use it.” Camus said.

“I never intended to use Otoya’s darkness, it was his own choice.” His steps stopped at the edge of grass that covered in ice. “Beautiful ice. Won’t it be a problem if you use magic to this extends outside Permafrost?”

“You’re the only in here and soon you will be Permafrost citizen.”

Cecil smile fell. “So Camus know….no, it will be weird if you don’t. Is that the reason behind your disappearance? Because of your prince?”

“Your betrothed isn’t a prince. He is the queen son but he doesn’t have the right to be titled as a prince, but you’re not wrong for my disappearance reason.”

“And never give me the answer.” He took a step closer. “All this time, does Camus only taking advantage of me? Because I’m still a kid.”

Camus stare him for a moment before gave his answer. “I have my own reason why I can’t give you the answer but I never taking advantage on you.”

“I see.” Cecil cast down his sad look. “Camus know Silk Palace queen son, right. What kind of person he is? Is he the type who will lock me up?”

“He doesn’t like to share.” An answer that made Cecil sadder. “But don’t think it as locked you up. He won’t order you to stop being an idol, forbid you doing anything you like, you still can do that.” Camus explained that only got a silent answer from Cecil. “Whether you accept it or not, it’s all your choice. You only need to remember, not just fans and ST☆RISH who think your innocence is your charm.”

The ice in their surrounding evaporated along with the farther Camus walked away from there.

“Camus!” Cecil shouted, took a quick step toward that man. He grabbed Camus arm, signaling that blue iris to look at him. “I love Camus.” He said with a smile before gave a quick smile. “That’s why I decide….”

* * *

It can be considered as a miracle he able to stand now. His entire body ache and his head kept spinning around, but he forced himself to put a normal appearance. Today was special. It was his betrothing ceremony.

He decided to accept Silk Palace proposal. There were a lot of things he still wanted to do, to feel, and the most important, he didn’t want to forget his feeling toward Camus. His body will belong to Alpha that he never saw until he stood on the altar, but a part in his heart will always belong to Camus. In order to hold that part, he will do anything. Camus also a Permafrost noble, he had a lot of chance to meet.

“I do hope one day will able to see you in a white dress, but not like this. You’re also still young.” Kotomi said, straightened Cecil tie. “I also hope you will wear Agnapolis traditional cloth.”

Cecil gave a weak smile. The white tuxedo he wore clearly told which tradition he followed now. “I’m sorry. If _okaasama_ still want a Western ceremony _okaasama_ can persuade Oto- _nii_ to wear Japanese traditional cloth. I think Tokiya won’t care about that as long as Oto- _nii_ happy.”

“Great idea.” Kotomi clasped her hand. “Are you sure you can stand until the ceremony ended?” That woman added when he coughed.

“I’m okay. I shouldn’t let down Permafrost side.” When he saw his reflection on the mirror, there was only a small part on his tattoo that hadn't encased in ice. He guessed today will be his last day before ice crystal froze his heart unless he got the bite.

Kotomi caressed his cheek before pulled up his coat hood. Almost every tradition had the same standard for male Omega outfit in this kind of ceremony, a hood to cover his head. Many said it symbolized that Omega parents duty finished when they pulled up the hood and Alpha duty started when pulled it down.

“I’ll be waiting in the hall. Otoya will come in a few minutes.” Kotomi said before left him alone in the room.

Calm yourself down. Cecil repeated it many times inside his heart. It was his own decision that meant it also his own responsibility, accepting all the risks. He exhaled a long breath, trying to lower his tension. Last time he was this panic when he argued with his father about his decision postponing the crown prince position and focus as an idol. His father said he made a foolish decision, not many Omega able to sit in king throne but he insisted with his own choice which ended up postponing his coronation. Now, there won’t be a coronation for him, Omega that married with another royal blood before officially coronated as crown prince meant he released his right as a candidate. The same reason why his father refused to come, only his mother, and he asked Otoya as the one who sent him off in the altar.

“Cecil, it’s time.” Otoya said from behind the door after few minutes passed. He took a breath, dismissed all negative feeling, and opened the door.

Otoya said nothing while stretched his hand. They talked a lot since he told his decision. That was the first time he and Otoya had a different opinion, throwing argument to each other, in a fight for days. Their first fight as siblings. Otoya thought his decision was too soon, sacrificing big thing, too young, which wasn’t too far fetched. While he still in his decision, didn’t want to lose everything that he can feel, it will be useless if he lived while his heart like ice. They argued for a week until it reached to the point they yelling at each other but in the middle of argument his vision became black. Something cold on his forehead what woke him and Otoya who sat beside him. They talked again, this time put their ego aside. Otoya finally able to understand his reason and accept his decision, though up until now Otoya still has some reluctance.

“If he abuses you, queen son or not, I’ll make him regret it.” Otoya said in front of the door to the altar.

Cecil chuckled but keep his head low even until the door open. Thru the walk to the altar his eyes only fixed on the blue ice carpet. He didn’t want his step stopped in the middle if he saw his soon-to-be Alpha, he must show his resolved as long as possible. Until his step reached the altar. No turning back now.

“Raise your head.”

Cecil startled in shock, quickly he raised his head. The voice in front of him…

“Ca...mus…” He said full in disbelief. “Why…”

“Is that what you said for your Alpha?” Camus corner lips tilted up in a smirk.

“Eh...Camus...my Alpha…” Cecil still gave confused look.

“We’ll talk this later. There is a ceremony that must be finished.”

Cecil blinked few times. “Yes.” He said, smiled widely.

* * *

“I can’t believe it, Oto- _nii_ agreed to follow his plan.” Cecil protested, threw his body on the bed in their suite room after the guests left the place. He already removed his jacket and vest as soon as he entered the room, only the white shirt left with two upper buttons open.

Silk Palace put everything in their power when they arranging an event, even if that event not in their territory. The ceremony hall suddenly changed like inside of an ice castle with top class blue and white glittering ornament, decoration, and anything possible. Ren and Masato commented their own house can’t be compared to this venue even though they also came from high-class society. Their suite room in one of the top five-star hotel in Tokyo also decorated in blue, including blue hydrangea petals spread on the bed. ‘Thank you for understanding me’. Blue hydrangea meaning in flower language and suited for their condition.

“Ittoki and your friends only know after I arrived in the hall.” Camus took off his jacket. “And I didn’t allow them to talk.”

“Why Camus never told the truth since the beginning if you’re my betrothed….or….”

“Or what?”

He shook his head.

“Should I force you to speak?” Camus fingers on his chin, forcing him to look at that Alpha. “Is my Omega trying to disobey me?”

Cecil squinted his eyes. “If Camus wants me to become your Omega since the beginning why never give me the answer? Why must use this complicated way?” After his surprise and happiness calmed down, there was anger that he should say. He almost lost all his hope just to find out his desired Alpha standing in front of the altar.

“Just like your mother who kept saying what you must ‘sacrifice’ being Muse favorite son, I also reminded what will happen if I bite my chosen Omega. Born with ice aura as strong as my Queen, many admired me but many also feared and scared with me. I’ve decided I won’t court anyone, I won’t choose, but Shining Saotome paired me up with a junior who has sun shined bright blue sky scent. Slowly melts my decision.”

For the first time, Cecil heard Camus spoke about his heart. He always though Camus’ heart was already frozen in the start, he was wrong. A truth that silenced him.

“It’s my own fault I can’t calm my inner Alpha and it ended up with that day. I thought as long as I didn’t give the answer, I can restrain my Alpha side not to bite you. Without Bond I can say to myself you’re free to choose other Alpha. Until the day you collapsed on the elevator and I realized I just made a big mistake.” Camus’ hand touched his right chest. Beneath the white shirt, there was a sign of curse that attacking his body. “Muse favorite son. I’m too busy with my problem until I forgot that fact. This ice flower crystal curse is my doing.”

“Not Camus fault!” Cecil exclaimed quickly. “I chose Camus, there is always a part in my heart that belongs to Camus, that thing is enough to enraged Muse.”

“Enraged them and made them gave the curse are two different things. I’m not an Agnapolian but I know the trigger for ice flower crystal curse. Are you still saying it’s not my fault?”

“And all of this just for a redemption?” He didn’t want to bound Camus just based on regret, not like this.

“It is my redemption but it’s your own choice to stand on the hall, to accept the offer from Silk Palace queen son. I did this not only because of guilt.”

Blue hydrangea petals scattered to the floor when his body pushed down to bed. Camus really was a storm. Doing things with a way he never expected. He understood now why it needed to be this complicated. If Camus gave his answer and bit him, he will always think it was because of guilt, forced to do it, due to the curse. With this, made him thought it was an offer from different Alpha, put him in a position that allowed him to refuse, he can believe in Camus feeling.

“So, do you really Silk Palace queen son?” He circled his hand on Camus' shoulder.

“Verbally, like your ‘Muse favorite son’ title. Since I was a kid my Queen already considered me special, helping me to control my ice aura. She once told me I almost like a son to her. But unlike you who do nothing to become ‘Muse favorite son’, my ice must fulfill my Queen expectation in order for her to consider me as her son.”

So that was the reason behind Camus disappearance. Training his magic in secret so his queen will recognize him. In order to put his plan in motion.

“Tell me, if there is Silk Palace prince proposed me, what will Camus do?”

“Don’t bother with answer because that will never happen. I told you, I respect your decision but I don’t like to share.”

Cecil smiled hearing it but suddenly changed to long cough and the pain that he tried to cover up grew intense, in a big different level compared to before. His face scrunched up. He can felt it, the last part of his tattoo was slowly encased in ice. No more time left.

“Camus….” He tilted his neck. “I’m sorry….I ruined our first night….but please….give me the bite now…”

“You’re always a handful kid, aren’t you.” Camus caressed his neck with worry storming in his eyes. “You will pay for it.”

A lick in his scent gland before a pair of fangs pierced it. Hot and hurt. His mouth opened but no scream he can shout, just a gasp and writhe. His hands grabbed tightly the white sheet below him. He already heard the first bite always painful, when Alpha’s hormone permanently changed his scent, no longer provoked other Alpha except the one who bit him, it just that he was too naive, he didn’t realize it will be this painful. His chest felt cold but at the same time it also felt like in a fire. Camus started to remove his shirt button one by one then put his hand above his tattoo. Another cold, but this one comfort him. He didn’t know what happened, he just hoped both curses inside his body do their work and cancel each other.

“Camus...hurt….” He whined, right hand tried to reach Camus when his vision began to blur. “Where are you…”

“Here, Cecil.”

Cecil...Camus called him Cecil when it was just two of them, not Aijima. Though he lost consciousness, a relieved smile appeared on his face.

* * *

“And last question for Aijima-san.” Said the interviewer in a show that ST☆RISH appeared at. “Prison Prince film which you starred get a huge success in cinema, many said the chemistry between the main actor feels so real. What makes both of you didn’t feel awkward when doing an intimate scene?”

“I guess everyone knows Camus is my appointed senior in Master Course. He often gives me advice on what should I do as an idol. If it’s not for him, probably I’m at lost at the beginning of my debut. I owe him and I think the way to repay it is by doing best in everything especially if we’re in the same project. Besides, we’re rooming together in the dormitory, and I guess everyone already knows this either. That what made me comfortable and didn’t feel awkward during the soot.” He answered professionally.

Cecil hadn’t finished watching the TV when someone turned it off. There was only one person who dared to disturb him.

“Camus!” He retorted, giving a look to his behind.

“It’s already late.” Camus answered. “And why you need to watch your own interview?”

“I just want to measure if my performance is dropping during the vacuum.”

“If Prison Prince is a big success then you don’t. Go to sleep, quick.” Camus reminded him again.

Half-heartedly he removed himself from the dormitory communal room to his room. He knew if Camus gave the third warning he will be in trouble.

His photos in α Palace magazine got attention from a director who wanted to make a film based on the novel but maintaining him and Camus as the main character. Not like what happened in photo shoot proposal, Camus asked for his agreement, even though what he asked was did his condition strong enough for a comeback. His first big job after half year vacuum from the entertainment world and also their first job as a couple. Of course like other ST☆RISH members, their relationship was highly classified, didn’t matter betrothed or serious courting, even so paparazzi still tried to sniff and made some rumors.

Simple gesture between him and Camus between the take like sat close next to each other discussing over the script, Camus gave him scarf when the air became colder, or he fell asleep on Camus' shoulder became an interesting subject for paparazzi. Of course Camus clarified all those rumors easily for the public. They sat close next to each other because there was something that needed to be discussed and the shooting area was a bit noisy, he gave scarf because Cecil condition hadn’t fully healed, and when he fell asleep it just a coincidence, Camus said during interview Cecil looked tired when reviewing the script until he didn’t realize fell asleep on his shoulder and Camus didn’t have a heart to wake his junior up so he let it (though Cecil not so sure for last point clarification was just ‘coincidence’ because he was sure before he asleep Camus wasn’t beside him).

He should admit working together with Camus now gave him a challenge, he amazed with his friends who can restrain themselves to not made ambiguous gesture in front public while their heart spoke differently.

Heart….he put his hand on his right chest. The morning he awake after their betrothed ceremony for a second he felt afraid that the curse didn’t cancel each other, that his heart was already frozen, but he suddenly realized he felt something, he _felt_ _afraid_. When he saw Camus sleeping face beside him he was certain that his heart was the same like before because he didn't lose the surge of feeling that he felt every time he saw Camus, love. He can’t help to let out a relieved laugh when he saw his reflection in the mirror, the white shade that for months covering his tattoo already gone and there was a bite mark on his nape. His heart wasn’t frozen and Camus can put his bite.

“Something wrong?” Camus asked.

“Camus remember when mother checked my condition a week after our betrothed ceremony? She said in order for two curses cancel each other, it needs equal energy. Mother said the one who has the energy to cancel a curse originated from Muse in Permafrost is someone who is eligible for the throne, someone as strong as your queen. I never said thank you for your effort. It must be hard.” His other hand grabbed Camus hand.

"Not only your fans who want to see your innocence." Camus tightened their grip. "Enough with today talk. Time for you to rest or should I tired you out, Cecil." He said in Cecil's ear.

Cecil faces reddened. "No! I have a job tomorrow morning! Camus not allowed to do anything tonight!"

Camus chuckled.

That Alpha will always be like a storm for him. Unpredictable. And he is a bright sky in the storm eye. A place where a storm can rest for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, probably million mistakes in this story >.< I forget how Reiji called Cecil, so if I'm mistaken please tell me.  
> Stuff about ice crystal curse, Camus ice ability, he is Permafrost queen 'son', are purely my made up.
> 
> There is a third companion fic, mostly explaining about Otoya and Kotomi that made a plot hole in this fic, but I haven't started to translate it (blame GBF and Hypmic that put me in writing frenzy for LuciSan and DaiGen), so please be patient if you still want to read it >.<
> 
> Last, I decided to publish the original, written in my mother language, in FFn also in wattpad, under the same name.


End file.
